Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an upcoming American animated action produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Red Comm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Mushi Sanban and her friends, Mei Mei, Zomgirl, Priscilla Skunk, Anais, Meena, Susanti, Dahlia, Poppy, Mouse Girl, Sheriff Callie, Smurflily, Giraffe, Carrie, Maxine and Sarah using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. The Girl Squad who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by a king being named King Sandy, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. Characters Girl Squad The Girl Squad is a group of girls who act as guardians of the earth. * Mushi Sanban '''(voiced by Tara Strong) - A newly japanese Kid, Mushi Sanban is a kind, friendly, and 5 year old girl who always little kid help to King Sandy. * '''Mei Mei (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Who enjoys being nice to others and studies hard in school. She is the teacher’s pet, very outspoken and often acts as the voice of reason among her peers. She can be patient, but to certain degree, especially when her friends won’t cooperate. * Zomgirl (voiced by Cree Summer) - The only female zombie amongst the Zombiedumbs. She is a snob who always wants to know whether she looks pretty or not and is desperate for compliments on her appearances. * Priscilla Skunk (voiced by Cree Summer) - She is a beautiful skunk that loves to be the center of attention to the point where she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone - even Sheriff Callie. Priscilla also loves fashion and looking her bests, as well as flowers and all things beautiful. * Anais '''(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * '''Meena (voiced by Tori Kelly) - Meena is a sweet, timid, and soft-spoken teenage Indian Elephant with an amazingly beautiful singing voice, and she does in fact love to sing. Her only problem is she suffers from immense stage-fright. * Susanti '(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Susanti is a friendly girl who loves sports. Her happy-go-lucky attitude sits well with all of her classmates. Although she is from another country, she made friends with Upin, Ipin and the others easily. * '''Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The brain of the team and a smart inventor, but some of her inventions often backfire. * 'Poppy '(voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Loud and boisterous, Poppy has a fondness for music, but the amount of noise she makes from her percussion often irks her friends instead, as Poppy frequently enjoys herself to the point she's unaware of the racket she makes. * '''Mouse Girl (voiced by Monika Felice) - Mouse Girl is the only in hilly hole. She is a girl who loves in hilly hole in towns folk. She loves Cat Neighbor and Puppy Kid in hilly hole. * Sheriff Callie (voiced by Mandy Moore) - Sheriff Callie is the protagonist and the sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners. Callie is a tomboyish but beautiful calico cat that is always ready to lend a hand. She is charged with making sure the town upholds its reputation for being the friendliest town in the West. * Smurflily (voiced by Ariel Winter) - Lily is smart as a whip, practical and rational. She thinks before she speaks and prefers you'd do the same. She's not afraid to tell you like it is or to take charge. Even when no one asked her to. * Giraffe (voiced by Jordan O'Brien) - Giraffe is the only in towns folk for hilly hole for town for everybody Giraffe and her friend towns folk. She is only in hilly hole towns folk. * Carrie (voiced by Jessica McDonald) - She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. However, in "The Third," she is found talking to Rachel. * Maxine (voiced by Alexandra Eden) - Maxine is the only in towns folk for everybody in hilly. Maxine and her friends towns folk from everyone. She is in dinner for hilly hole. Maxine the diner goes in dinner shop in hilly hole towns folk. * Sarah (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - Sarah is Ed's younger sister who tends to be bossy, spoiled and short-tempered, only acting cute and charming when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him to their mother. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others Cast Main * Tara Strong as Mushi Sanban * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei * Cree Summer as Zomgirl * Cree Summer as Priscilla Skunk * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Tori Kelly as Meena * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Cristina Pucelli as Poppy * Monika Felice as Mouse Girl * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Jordan O'Brien as Giraffe * Jessica McDonald as Carrie * Alexandra Eden as Maxine * Janyse Jaud as Sarah Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki Blue Hemka, Lime Green Hemka * Ellie Kemper as Zombill, Smurfblossom * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Little Dreamer * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pink Hemka * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Marc Thompson as Zomjack, P. King Duckling, Mildred, Uppity Moose, Fizi * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Liliana Mumy as Silver * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Bill Melendez as Zompet * Tara Strong as Hana, Raven * Bryn McAuley as Mavis * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy * Dan Russell as Richard * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Gage Munroe as Hank N Stein * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy * Scarlett Johansson as Ash, Zomson, Ehsan * Grant Palmer as Luca * Tom Kenny as Gumball * Benjie Randall as Chumpkins * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Jake Pratt as Darwin * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 * Courtney Shaw as Wombat * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Upin & Ipin * Jack McBrayer as Ijat * Nika Futterman as Stella * Grey DeLisle as Willow Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Zomgirl was originally going to be a main character of the show, but she was main character due the girly girls of the characters in Zombie Dumb. * This show marks the fourth time Gumball and Darwin's voice actors change and the first time Richard's voice actor changed. Gallery Characters Mushi Sanban.jpg Mei Mei.png Zomgirl.jpg Priscilla Skunk.png Season 3 Anais.png Menna_000.png Susanti.png ABGS-Dahlia.png PoppyABStella_(Transparent).png Mouse Girl.png Sheriff Callie.png Smurflily.png Giraffe.png Carrie.png Maxine.png Sarahjimmy7ue.png Teasers KND Teaser.png|Mushi Sanban's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser.png|Mei Mei's Teaser Zombie Dumb Teaser.png|Zomgirl's Teaser Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser.png|Priscilla Skunk's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Anais' Teaser Sing Wallpaper.jpg|Meena's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser 2.png|Susanti's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Dahila's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Poppy's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser.png|Mouse Girl's Teaser Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser 2.png|Sheriff Callie's Teaser Smurfs.Smurfette.Lily.reveal.jpg|Smurflily's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser 2.png|Giraffe's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser 2.png|Carrie's Teaser Later.png|Maxine's Teaser Ed, Edd n Eddy Teaser.png|Sarah's Teaser Category:Hanazuki Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Angry Birds Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Zombie Dumb Category:P. King Duckling Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Smurfs Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Sing Category:Upin & Ipin Category:KND